


Гроза обойдёт стороной

by Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Sorrow, Thoughts & Doubts, families, wives & children
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Триптих, в котором три фрагмента никак не связаны друг с другом, кроме как настроением, наверное.





	1. Гроза обойдёт стороной

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек на всё: Cue - Hello

_You should have paid a visit to the love I had inside..._

– Пойдёшь со мной к Тухелю!

Неймар не успел переодеться, успел только бутсы снять, как этот псих, уже одетый и благоухающий по последней, мать её, парижской моде, буквально схватил его за шкирку и выволок в коридор. Пара человек проводили их обеспокоенными взглядами, но Неймар твёрдо решил не устраивать сцен, поэтому изобразил улыбку и едва ли не помахал им рукой, когда Кавани протащил его мимо всех.

– Эй! Да ну эй!!!

Едва выйдя из тренировочного корпуса, Неймар извернулся, выскальзывая из жёсткой и даже грубой хватки Эдинсона, который на секунду оглох от его громкого окрика, разжал руку, но не растерялся и перегородил ему путь к отступлению.

– Ты пойдёшь со мной…

– Подожди! Что тебе нужно, я ничего не делал и ни в чём не ви…

– …к Тухелю, скажешь, что нам надо на полтора дня в Испанию, вечером девятого будем на тренировке.

Он говорил это так уверенно, как будто не могло быть других вариантов, значит, был почти в отчаянии, чем можно было бы воспользоваться, но Неймар почему-то не захотел. В целом, он, конечно, успел сообразить, что было нужно Эдинсону, он бы даже сам предложил ему помощь, учитывая свои дружеские и эдинсоновы совсем не дружеские отношения с их главным тренером. Если бы он попросил нормально! Да что это, блин, за человек такой, как вообще с ним ладит Луис, от него же на раз свихнуться можно!..

– А мы… летим в Испанию?

Наглость и самоуверенность этого человека перестали удивлять Эдинсона ещё год назад, но он каким-то чудом сумел подавить вспышку ярости и даже изобразил улыбку, впрочем, сейчас больше похожую на хищный оскал. Он был абсолютно уверен, что прямо сейчас Неймар не будет с ним спорить и даже сделает то, о чём его просят, поэтому легко позволил себе уже привычную резкость. Надо же, для чего только может пригодиться чёртов незабитый пенальти!..

– Я лечу в Испанию, – он заметил, как губы Неймара чуть дрогнули, и опередил его. – А ты можешь катиться куда угодно и на сколько угодно, хоть на Северный Полюс.

– Ну, да, лишь бы с глаз долой…

Это было сказано очень тихо, но Эдинсон расслышал, удивился, а Неймар уже прошёл мимо, сильно задевая его плечом, направляясь к другому корпусу, где находились кабинеты руководства и тренерского штаба, а также аудитории для тактических занятий. Выражение его лица было трудно охарактеризовать, впрочем, Эдинсон и не пытался, просто проводил удивленным взглядом и пошёл следом. Ему было не до него, его мысли были полностью заняты совсем другим, и, если бы не срочность, если бы не это чёртово время, он бы ни в жизни не обратился к Неймару.

Неймар больше не сказал ему ни слова, догадываясь, что уже можно и не стараться: все его попытки – тонкие, толстые, грубые или шутливые подкаты и намёки – всё отлетало от упрямого Кавани, как резиновый мячик от стены. Это тупое уругвайское дерево никогда не поймёт… Он больше не знал, просто не знал, что ещё ему предпринять. Оставалось последнее, то, чего он так старательно избегал уже почти два года: напрямую спросить у Луиса, попросить Луиса… Нет, не сейчас, уж Луису точно не до этого, к тому же он ещё осенью весьма красноречиво дал понять, что не будет вмешиваться…

 * * *

– Нормально добрался? Прости, что никто не встретил, мы тут немного закрутились…

– Да ну что ты!

– Я не стала его будить, разбудишь сам. Мне кажется, пусть лучше спит, чем переживает… Я вернусь завтра и поеду с ним в больницу, а уже после операции привезу детей…

– А ты уверена, что надо ехать? Ведь нет никакой острой необходимости… Мне показалось, там собирается гроза…

– Ой, гроза очень далеко, она обойдёт нас стороной! – уверенностью Софи невозможно было не заразиться. – Идём, я покажу тебе дом… Прости, тут везде бардак, я даже не успела никого вызвать, чтобы убраться!

– Всё нормально…

Эдинсон остановился на пороге гостиной, в которой якобы было не убрано, но на самом деле это было похоже на дом его мечты, на тот дом, который мог бы быть и у него: светлый, солнечный, наполненный детьми, игрушками и собаками… Наверное, поэтому он и не очень-то хотел приезжать сюда, несмотря на сотню настойчивых приглашений уже не только Луиса, но и Софи, которая сейчас оглянулась, незаметно окинула его внимательным взглядом, подошла и вручила ему Лаути.

– Так, на вот подержи. Заодно и потренируешься! Небось уже подзабыл, как это!

Эдинсон слегка опешил от такого доверия, но вполне вспомнил, как держать ребёнка этого возраста. Самый младший Суарес до странности спокойно отнёсся к незнакомому человеку и очень быстро освоился: потрогал все выступающие части лица Эдинсона, пару раз чуть не попал ему в глаз пальчиком, нашёл шнурок с подвеской на шее и сосредоточенно потянул, к счастью, шнурок оказался слишком коротким, подёргал за волосы и, когда взрослые немного отвлеклись, благополучно зажевал прядь. Эдинсон испугался, но не за волосы, конечно, и понадеялся, что Софи не заметила, хотя на самом деле она заметила и тихо хихикнула в сторону.

– Смотри, здесь кухня, вот холодильник, вот шкаф с тарелками, обязательно поешьте, смотри, здесь мясо, печёный картофель и салат, вот мате, вот ко…

– Дядя Эди-и-и!

Дельфи и Бенья едва не сбили Эдинсона с ног, обнимая с разбегу, причём Бенджамен ещё тащил за собой сетку с футбольными мячами самых разных размеров, а Дельфина – огромную панду.

– Так, поздоровались и хватит виснуть на человеке! – тут же раздался голос Софи. – Собираем вещи и несём в машину! Быстро! Дельфи, солнышко, оставь медведя, пожалуйста, мы уезжаем всего на полдня, ты не успеешь соскучиться!

 – Ты приехал развеселить папу?

Эдинсон, присел на корточки, одной рукой по-прежнему крепко удерживая Лаути, почти задремавшего у него на плече, а вторую протягивая Дельфине. Господи, какая же Луиса потрясающая девочка!.. В очередной раз отогнав от себя нечто, очень напоминающее зависть, он улыбнулся, надеясь, что искренне, иначе...

– Да, милая, я очень постараюсь.

Дельфи на секунду нахмурилась, как будто что-то обдумывая, но потом решительно посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.

– Ты знаешь, что он умеет неправильно улыбаться? – она отпустила его руку и продолжила очень тихо, видимо, чтобы не услышала мама, и серьёзно. – Он улыбается только снаружи, а внутри у него всё… невесёлое…

– Знаю, милая. Но он делает это, чтобы тебе, твоей маме и братикам было не так грустно, правда.

– Я так и подумала, – Дельфина ещё немного помолчала, а потом спросила строго и серьёзно. – Ты поправишь это?

– Я обещаю.

Дельфи обхватила его лицо, поцеловала в нос, подхватила панду и убежала во двор, Софи тронула его за плечо и слегка нахмурилась.

– Дети чувствуют ещё больше, чем я. Она – так особенно. Надеюсь, хоть дочь у меня не будет футболистом… Ну, идём наверх!

Часть окон на втором этаже выходила на большую зелёную лужайку перед домом, а небольшая мансарда, наоборот, на внутренний двор с бассейном.

– Здесь детские, там кинотеатр, вот здесь ванная, – продолжила экскурсию Софи. – Вот здесь гостевая комната. Если вдруг устанешь слушать его бубнёж, спрячешься от него здесь. Ну, или он найдёт тебя здесь… Так, а что у тебя со временем? У тебя ведь есть игра в этот уикэнд?

– Это не так уж важно…

Эдинсон осёкся, Софи вполне серьёзно погрозила ему пальцем.

– Нет, Эди, не смей!

– Я отпросился у тренера, вернусь к вечерней тренировке, если опоздаю – задержусь и всё отработаю! – преувеличенно бодро отрапортовал он, понимая, что Софи, конечно, права: нельзя сейчас к Луису с таким…

– То-то же!

– Соф, а ты… уверена?

Софи чуть прищурилась, снова окинула его внимательным и в то же время понимающим взглядом и изобразила голос диктора на стадионе.

– Игроку срочно требуется замена! Замена в стане небесно-голубых! – дождавшись, пока Эдинсон улыбнётся, она продолжила уже обычным голосом. – И нам всем повезло, что у него есть ты. Наконец-то.

Не смогла не подколоть, но это было справедливо. Он лишь тихо и чуть смущённо фыркнул в ответ на её лукавую усмешку, и они стали спускаться обратно в гостиную. 

 * * *

Эдинсон ещё раз обошёл затихший дом, прибрал разбросанные детские вещи в гостиной, нашёл ванную и немного привёл себя в порядок. Никакого барадака нигде не было и в помине, Софи наговаривала на себя: всё было на своих местах, в удобных ящиках или на полках, в стеклянных витринах – многочисленные награды, на стенах и консолях – рамки с фотографиями, а игрушки и мячи лишь придавали комнатам оттенок живости, напоминая о том, что жизнь не стоит на месте. Он зашёл на кухню и заварил мате, затем подобрал свой рюкзак и отправился искать Луиса. Ориентировался здесь Эдинсон всё равно не очень хорошо, но знал, что это должна быть летняя гостиная с огромными окнами в пол, выходящими во двор с бассейном. Он нашёл её довольно быстро, бросил рюкзак у порога, поставил калебасу с мате на крохотный кофейный столик, разулся и подошёл поближе к огромной тахте, на которой спал Луис, подложив руку по голову. Эдинсон постарался не таращиться слишком долго, но совсем отказать себе в этом удовольствии не смог: шорты не скрывали мощные загорелые ноги, тонкая трикотажная ткань бережно обтягивала плечевые рельефы, во сне он выглядел беззащитнее и… моложе. Рядом с ним, в куче цветных подушек завозилось что-то пушистое и небольшое, то есть Симба. Пёсик недоверчиво вытянул вверх мордочку и предупредительно тявкнул, Эдинсон чуть не рассмеялся – ну и защитничек! – но сдержался, приложил палец к губам и протянул другую руку для дружеского (или не очень) приветствия. Симба тщательно обнюхал его ладонь и даже попробовал на зуб: Эдинсон замер, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и собака прокусит ему палец насквозь своими маленькими, но очень острыми зубами, тогда он зальёт тут всё кровью и пробуждение Луиса точно не будет приятным. Мысленно пообещав больше не называть Симбу хомячком, Эдинсон осторожно потянул палец к себе, Симба выпустил, ткнулся холодным носом, словно извиняясь за свой порыв, и тогда Эдинсон протянул ему вторую руку. Обнюхав обе его ладони, Симба снова тявкнул, но уже более одобрительно.

– Хороший… пёсик, – Эдинсон аккуратно взял его в руки, в очередной раз радуясь, что большинство собак к нему всё-таки благосклонно. – И правда защитник. Ну, иди погуляй, у нас ещё одна замена…

Он спустил собаку на пол, а сам лёг напротив Луиса, лицом к нему, скинув на пол половину подушек и, как и он, подложив под голову руку. Он понадеялся провести так несколько минут в этой волшебной тишине и редкой ситуации, но кое у кого были совсем другие планы. Симба запрыгнул обратно на тахту и, конечно же, не остался в ногах или ещё где, а стал деловито укладываться прямо на свободном пространстве между лицами бестолковых людей.

– Да ты не собака, ты какая-то… кошка! – возмущённо прошипел Эдинсон, прикусывая язык и вспоминая, что он обещал не обзываться.

Впрочем, когда пёс улёгся, почти свернувшись клубком, Эдинсон вновь ощутил умиротворение и какое-то целительное спокойствие – то ли из-за близости Луиса, то ли из-за такой располагающей обстановки – как будто это он приехал за утешением, а не наоборот, хотя… Луис заворочался и перевернулся на спину.

– Соф… – он ещё не открыл глаза, но втянул насыщенный каким-то другим, хотя и тоже абсолютно родным запахом воздух и окончательно проснулся. – Эди?..

Он перевалился обратно на бок: сквозь прозрачный барьер длинных и светлых волосков шерсти Симбы, который лежал прямо у него перед носом, он видел Эди, его скульптурные скулы, тёмные локоны, длинные пальцы, прижатые к губам – он точно не снился ему.

– Лу.

– А…

– Я проводил их. Помог с вещами, усадил в машину, Софи не собиралась тебя будить, извини.

– Да… Они должны были уехать сразу после возвращения детей из школы, а я всё проспал…

– Всё хорошо.

Луис протянул руку и сдвинул в сторону шерстяной шар, мешавший ему смотреть. Шар недовольно зафыркал, развернулся, потоптался на новом месте, но всё же улёгся и снова свернулся. Теперь Луису было хорошо видно лицо Эди, чуть-чуть уставшее после перелёта, слегка обеспокоенный взгляд, тень ласковой улыбки в уголках губ – с ума сойти, он правда был сейчас здесь!..

Они одновременно протянули руки, сталкиваясь на полпути, сплетая пальцы и лаская запястья, пробираясь дальше, выше, касаясь везде, где пока можно было дотянуться.

– Господи… Ужас-то какой! – Эди нарочно запутался пальцами в бороде Луиса, слегка дёргая и почёсывая. – Теперь ты везде шерстяной… как… вон как он!

Симба, точно уловив что-то в свой адрес, заинтересованно приподнял мордочку, но быстро сообразил, что свободных рук, чтобы гладить его, у этих людей почему-то нет, и потому улёгся обратно.

– У меня-то хоть понятно что! Ты мне лучше скажи, что вот это такое! Вот только заикнись о стиле и ещё какой фиготени – выкину в бассейн прямо из окна!

– Это называется эспаньолка, неграмотный ты медведь! И мне идёт!

Луис фыркнул и чуть было не ляпнул кое-что более обидное, но вовремя понял: он не хочет. Прямо сейчас подтрунивать над единственным человеком, который проделал такой путь ради него и потратил своё время… Кстати, о времени.

 – Так ты здесь как…

– Нормально!

Слишком поспешно, чтобы быть полностью правдой, Эдинсон и сам это понял, поэтому поспешил исправиться.

– Отпросился по личным причинам, вернусь к вечерней тренировке, доработаю, если опоздаю или ещё что-то пропущу.

– М-м. Отрепетировал? Молодец… А "личная причина" снова оказалась слишком очевидной?

Эдинсон замер, всей душой ощущая тоску по ушедшей умиротворяющей тишине, тяжело свёл брови, но так и не решился сказать что-то, твёрдо зная, что одно слово сейчас выдаст его сильнее, чем целый рассказ, отложенный на потом. Луис тоже всё понял и снова протянул руку, успокаивая его и разглаживая эту складку на переносице.

– Эй, да я же всё видел. Полыхнуло так, что экран пробило! Но я в который раз поражаюсь твоей выдержке: ты даже глазом не моргнул, хотя внутренне точно всего перекосило.

– Ну, да, я всего лишь промазал после этого!

– Эди…

– Господи, да я не знаю, не знаю я! Просто наказание какое-то, я не понимаю, не хочу понимать…

Луис придвинулся как можно ближе, обнял, прижимая его голову к своему плечу и утыкаясь губами в макушку. Эдинсон хрипло выдохнул, но сразу поддался, несколько запоздало понимая, что то самое потерянное умиротворение исходило от самого Луиса. Где-то в их ногах недовольно пискнул Симба, вынужденный вскочить с нагретого места и вообще спрыгнуть с тахты, где-то вдали с берега в небо сорвались чайки, в другом конце дома хлопнула дверь, прихваченная сквозняком. Но они ничего не слышали, они целовались – всё так же лёжа, не очень удобно, но неторопливо и обстоятельно, словно больше никогда и никуда не нужно было торопиться.

– Так получше?

– Было бы – без твоей кошмарной щетковидной бородищи!

– Ну точно получше! – довольно рассмеялся Луис.

Они больше не выпускали друг друга из рук, всё так же ласкали – ладонями, взглядами, изредка губами, пока улыбка полностью не исчезла с лица Эди и он не стал серьёзен, как будто снова на матче. 

– Лу, я хочу дальше.

Луис только улыбнулся, понимая и соглашаясь.

– Я знаю.

– Тебе придётся выпроводить своего лохматого… друга.

– Я знаю.

Луис очень легко поднялся с тахты, так, что Эдинсон даже засмотрелся, подобрал Симбу и вынес его за дверь. И Эдинсон слышал, что он закрыл дверь на защёлку, конечно, такая собачка вряд ли бы преодолела и просто плотно закрытую дверь, но всё-таки.  

Когда Луис обернулся, ему пришлось ненадолго привалиться к этой самой двери: Эди уже разделся, сложил одежду на пуф и стоял рядом, задумчиво прихватив волосы на затылке, видимо, вспоминая, где его рюкзак. Как же красиво его освещали приглушённые лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь тонкие занавески, каким невозможным, нереальным он казался, стоя здесь, посреди его комнаты, абсолютно голым и ничего не стесняющимся!.. Пялиться дольше не было ни сил, ни желания, Луис в два шага преодолел в два раза большее расстояние, чтобы молча вжать его в простенок между окном и высоким стеллажом и не увидеть, но точно почувствовать, что Эди усмехнулся, обнимая его в ответ. Ему было явно всё равно, что Луис всё ещё полностью одет, он ласкал его горячие плечи и спину, задирая футболку, подставлял свою шею под его колюче-кусачие поцелуи и снова позволил ему вести, позволил приподнять себя так, что по спине прошкрябала декоративная панель. Луису понравилось, что под его губами и зубами оказались крохотные тёмные соски Эди, он уткнулся носом ему в грудь выдохнул и разжал руки, отпуская его. Он развернул его и подтолкнул к тахте, потому что больше никаких стен, никаких опасных обстоятельств, он себе больше такого не позволит, Эди cнова лишь тихо фыркнул и послушно упал спиной на цветное покрывало. Луис не заставил себя ждать, навалился сверху, огромный, горячий, Эди успел подумать, что, конечно, двенадцать лет назад, Луисито был килограммов на двенадцать полегче, но он больше не сожалел о том, что ему не досталось, он предпочитал крепче держать то, что есть сейчас. Он извернулся под Луисом и свесился с кровати, нашаривая в рюкзаке нужное, Луис воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от мешающей ему сильнее ощущать Эди одежды, снова поймал его ноги, Эди бросил на покрывало увесистый тюбик лубриканта и несколько плоских блестящих квадратиков.

– Подожди… – Луис от удивления чуть не выпустил его щиколотку. – Что…

– Ну, мы же не в отеле, я подумал… что, наверное…

Луис постарался проглотить смешок, чтобы не обидеть своего иногда ну очень ранимого и обидчивого парня, тем более это не нужно сейчас, когда он так озаботился и постарался… сделать как лучше. Он аккуратно смахнул презервативы на пол, мысленно отмечая: не забыть бы убрать, а то мало ли, вдруг Симба зажуёт или вообще дети подберут, объясняйся потом!.. Эди проводил квадратики рассеянным взглядом, перевёл его на Луиса, протянул руку и погладил по заросшей щеке. Луис прижался к его ладони губами, накрыл своей и медленно повёл вниз – по подбородку и горлу, останавливая над сердцем.

– Мы можем не делать… ничего такого, мне нравится, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной.

Эдинсон не ответил сразу, хотя его губы тронула немного лукавая улыбка, но сначала он медленно провёл свободной ладонью по правому колену и бедру Луиса – вверх и чуть правее и останавливаясь там.

– Тебе не просто нравится, а очень.

Луис улыбнулся и молча кивнул. Он и не собирался спорить, в очередной раз отмечая, как же хорошо, что у парней всё понятно с физиологией. Ну, или почти всё, некоторые индивидуальные особенности конкретно его парня его всё ещё удивляли: каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он всё как следует изучил – Эди открывался ему заново, откликался с новой силой, реагировал по-особенному, так, что у Луиса захватывало дух и зашкаливал пульс. Он знал, что не слишком изощрён в предварительных ласках, он простоват и грубоват для такого, как Эди, но он чувствовал, когда Эди нравилось. Вот как сейчас, когда он снова опрокинул его, подгрёб под себя,  целуя и стараясь не пропустить ни одного сантиметра слишком светлой после очередного сезона в совсем не южной Европе кожи. Эди сам перевернулся на живот и немного приподнялся на локтях, вжимаясь в него так, что они уже стали одним целым: под ладонями Луиса стучало его сердце, его волосы дурманили Луиса таким родным, но в то же время по-прежнему безотказно действующим на него запахом, его тихие тягучие постанывания заставляли кровь Луиса разгоняться до бешеной скорости… Он по-настоящему ощущал всего его всем собой, у него наконец-то было на это время, Эди подарил ему это время – и это было необыкновенно.

Эдинсону безумно нравилось, как Луис практически окутывал собой, своим теплом, своей жаждой и уверенностью. Ему было удобно – под ним, ему нравилось, как Луис совпадал с ним – по очертаниям и ощущениям, ему нравилось всё: свои плечи под его плечами, его губы на своём затылке, свои ягодицы под его бёдрами… Он дрогнул, а сердце замерло, когда Луис скользнул едва влажными пальцами между, ниже, но почти сразу же остановился.

– Господи, узкий…

Эдинсон не знал, плакать ему от его медлительности или смеяться над его замечанием. Он прижался подбородком к его руке, которая обхватывала его плечо сверху, уходя под грудь.

– Нет, а ты… чего хотел?

– Я-то? Ну…

Теперь Эдинсон подавился воздухом, не веря собственным ушам. Да нет, не может быть!.. Чтобы Луис, его Луис, никогда не скрывавший, что постельные разговоры – не его, прямо сейчас был готов что-то такое сказать? Тогда он готов потратить всё своё терпение, и нынешнее, и будущее, чтобы дождаться, когда Луис подберёт слова, которые заводили совсем не хуже касаний его рук или губ.

– Я думаю… ты бы пошёл в ванную, в душ… – Луис потёрся носом о его затылок, прижался щекой, явно перевёл дыхание, и Эдинсон ощутил это всем телом. – Включил бы горячую воду, нормальную, а не как ты вечно…

– Кипяток… как любишь ты?

Слова давались тяжко, и Эдинсон снова удивился, что Луиса это не пугало, то есть понятно, что он не из пугливых, но всё же…

– Да, примерно. Потому что горячая вода помогает расслабиться, и ты… ты бы завёл руку назад… – Луис сильнее привалился к его спине, смещая вес так, чтобы погладить его локоть. – У тебя такие чудесные пальцы, охеренные же… и я бы посмотрел…

– А… присоединился бы?

– Сначала бы насмотрелся, а потом – да, помог бы… Поверь, самому это делать довольно неудобно…

Эдинсон умудрился хихикнуть, приподнимаясь на локтях и прижимаясь к Луису сильнее. Снова что-то новенькое, охрененно прекрасное… Интересно, это на него домашняя обстановка действует или просто наконец-то накопилось и он решил этим поделиться? Дальше он не думал, а только ощущал: как горячий и уже влажный член Луиса упёрся ему в бедро, как между ягодицами скользнула прохладная субстанция, он успел это прочувствовать, прежде чем Луис согрел её своей ладонью, потому что у него была свободна только одна рука, потому что другой он по-прежнему крепко обхватывал его за плечо.

В этот раз Луис был на удивление медлителен, как будто не стремился к цели, а наслаждался процессом, хотя почему "как будто", когда именно так и было. Он мучительно долго растягивал Эди двумя пальцами, параллельно вылизывая его шею, умудряясь справляться с его волосами и продолжая шептать ему на ухо какие-то умопомрачительные глупости, и если бы Эди мог – кончил бы прямо так, но Луис на удивление хорошо чувствовал и это. Ещё медленнее он вводил член, просто издевательски, вернее, Эди решил бы так, если бы Луис не был по-прежнему фантастически нежен и предельно осторожен. Эдинсон подумал, что ни так, ни так долго не протянет, он решил поторопить его, так, как посчитал нужным: прогнуть спину и податься назад, полностью вжимаясь в пах Луиса. Ему было всё равно, что подумает Луис – он чувствовал, что нужно так, и он ещё раз убедился, что Луис ничего "такого" никогда о нём не подумает, когда его восхищённый выдох ещё и в какие-то слова облёкся, снова! "Ох, Эди… охуенный ты, Господи!.. Только потише, пожалуйста, не гони, сумасшедший мой!.."

Конечно, хрена с два  Эди его послушался, зато дальше не было никакой медлительности, дальше было уже привычно синхронизировать движения и дыхания – так же, как в совместной работе на поле, только куда круче, жарче, ярче и ближе некуда. Обоим показалось, что прошла то ли вечность, то ли всего пара мгновений до того, как терпеть дольше стало невозможно, и Эди опасно запрокинул руку, притягивая Луиса за шею.

– Я хочу вместе!.. Сделай, чтобы вместе… ты же сможешь…

Луис сначала тихо взвыл, потом заглушил смешок, уткнувшись ему в плечо, да, он сможет, они смогут! Он знал, что если они и расходятся, то совсем чуть-чуть, он точно выполнит просьбу Эди. Поэтому Луис замедлился, обхватил его член, твёрдый, мокрый, успел подумать, что было бы классно сейчас взять его в рот, но… Несколько скользящих и довольно жёстких движений ладонью, прежде чем Эди успел сжать его в себе так, что у Луиса потемнело в глазах. Он уткнулся лбом в его спину, освобождая вторую руку и стискивая мошонку Эди, чтобы выжать всё до последней капли – двойная волна оргазма, одного на двоих, как им хотелось – накрыла, опрокинула и выбросила их, обессиленных, на берег, под сложное переплетение лучей на высоком потолке и раздуваемые ветром занавески.

Эдинсон, уставший, но абсолютно счастливый, уже обмяк под Луисом и в его объятиях, заваливая их обоих на бок. Луис обхватил его руками поперёк груди, стараясь не задевать мокрыми ладонями, и ему пришлось перелезть через неподвижного Эди, чтобы свеситься с тахты и подцепить свою футболку, которой он вытер его и себя. Безжалостно испорченную вещь пришлось бросить обратно под тахту, ну, зато теперь он точно не забудет убрать всё из-под неё. Луис снова обнял Эди, натянул на них покрывало и убрал от его лица налипшие влажные пряди волос.

– Спасибо тебе.

Господи, да кто говорит после секса спасибо, если и так всё понятно! Эдинсон, конечно, догадался, что Луис сейчас не о сексе, но он уже пришёл в себя, насколько это было возможно, поэтому ответил в привычной манере.

– Вечность бы слушал! От тебя сегодня вообще непомерно много приятностей, что с тобой? Объелся сгущёнки с горя?

– Язва! – Луис щекотно фыркнул ему в грудь, спускаясь чуть пониже и устраиваясь у него под рукой. – Какая же ты язва! Да кто тебя вообще сможет вытерпеть?

– А мне больше никто не нужен, у меня всё, то есть все уже есть.

Луис потёрся бородой и носом о рельефный торс и поднялся, опираясь на локоть так, чтобы видеть лицо Эди.

– Ты так и не попытался быть с ним помягче… Я уверен, у него никогда не было никакого злого умысла, я знаю его почти пять лет – он не такой человек.

Лицо Эди мгновенно помрачнело и так же быстро снова стало спокойно-красивым.

– Прости, Лу. Боюсь, я уже не успею узнать, какой он там человек, и уж точно не буду стараться.

– Ладно, забудь и тогда давай своё рассказывай!

Эдинсон аж подскочил от такого неожиданного поворота в диалоге, вроде не предполагавшем опасных тем.

– Что? Я ничего не делал…

Луис фыркнул уж совсем откровенно: нет, правда, иногда он совсем как ребёнок, шкодливый и немного капризный, но всё равно любимый…

– Про свою парижскую насыщенную сексуальную жизнь давай рассказывай!

Господи, чего ему стоило сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, когда Эди вытаращился на него со всем своим отчаянием и полным непониманием!

– Ты вообще… совсем…

– Ничего подобного, я оперирую исключительно дедуктивным методом. Смотри, там, на полу, валяется шесть презервативов, но это презервативы из упаковки, где их по двенадцать штук. Вопрос: ты уже потратил вторую половину или просто отложил на потом?

Луис ещё несколько секунд с удовольствием наблюдал бурю эмоций и сомнений, попеременно отразившихся на красивом лице Эдинсона, прежде чем тот выдохнул и решился что-то рассказать.

– Это Марко… То есть я купил упаковку, да, но перед отъездом с базы… ну, мы с ним хорошо общаемся, мы давно вместе… играем! И после отъезда Почо он… он не очень, и его вечно тянет на приключения, и я за него волнуюсь, мы всегда присматривали за ним, то есть Почо, а я…

Луис слушал очень внимательно, не то чтобы пытался уловить логику, ну, допустим, о Марко, большеглазом, коротышечном и предельно опасном на поле итальянце, он прекрасно помнил, но суть рассказа от него немного ускользнула, когда прозвучало ещё одно имя.

– Почо?

Эдинсон на мгновение прикусил губу, но быстро продолжил.

– Эсекьель. Мы… играли вместе ещё…

– …в Неаполе. Погоди, Лавесси? Он же… аргентинец?

Эдинсон кивнул, Луис вспомнил и даже тихо хмыкнул: у них с Эди всё-таки во многом похожие вкусы. К счастью, подозревать Эди хоть в чём-то относительно этого… полуитальянца он и не собирался, просто понял, что для Эди это была серьёзная потеря.

– Я отдал половину презервативов ему. Потому что я всегда за него волнуюсь… Да, это глупо, но так мне хоть чуть-чуть легче!.. У меня не так много приятных людей осталось рядом, Лу!..

Эдинсон выпалил всё это буквально на одном вдохе, и опасливо вскинул глаза на Луиса, который сначала молча слушал его, оперевшись на локоть, потом потянулся за поцелуем, опрокидывая его и снова укрывая собой. Некоторое время они просто лежали рядом, рука к руке, глядя в потолок, всё ещё разукрашенный солнечными лучами. Эдинсон повернул голову, любуясь профилем Луиса, который прекрасно знал, что его разглядывают, и наконец решился спросить.

– Так, а ты словами скажешь?

Луис даже не стал изворачиваться, пытаясь сыграть в непонимание, уж этого Эди точно не заслужил.

– Про мениск?

– Да.

– Нет.

Эдинсон вздохнул: как будто он ждал чего-то другого, это же Луисито и его вечное "поперёк всех обстоятельств".

– Тот же самый?

Луис впервые едва заметно, но всё же недовольно поморщился и выпустил руку Эди.

– Да.

– Давно?

– Да… – Луис перевернулся на бок, погладил Эди одной рукой пониже ключицы, а второй по щеке. – Всё будет хорошо.

– Господи… – Эдинсон схватил его руки и прижал к своим губам. – Да это я должен тебе говорить!

– Ничего ты мне не должен, мы это уже обсуждали, кажется.

Тонкие занавески опять раздуло сильным порывом ветра, кажется, за дверью уже вовсю скрёбся Симба, а они снова лежали, обнявшись, как будто останавливая этот мир в этой точке.

Эдинсон запрокинул голову на подушке, прислушиваясь.

– Может, надо позакрывать окна? Там может быть гроза…

– Софи сказала, что гроза обойдёт нас, так что ничего страшного, думаю, не случится…

– Ладно… Ну, тогда давай проявляй уже всяческое гостеприимство, корми меня, что ли!

– Точно… А то я становлюсь как Лео!

Эдинсон откровенно прыснул со смеху, уткнулся Луису в плечо и, еле слышно простонал, продолжая давиться смехом:

– Думаю, ты лучше, думаю, ты хотя бы знаешь, где у тебя холодильник!

– Хорошо, что тебя не нужно представлять моей семье, – задумчиво протянул Луис, глядя в потолок и терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Эди перестанет трястись от смеха. – А то у меня, то есть у тебя явно были бы проблемы.

 – Какие это у меня могут быть проблемы, если я само очарование да ещё и готовить умею, в отличие от! – Эдинсон даже смеяться перестал и уже вернулся к своему любимому слегка ироничному тону. – Вот у тебя, да, проблемы могли бы быть!

Луис, уже в свою очередь, окинул его уже привычным взглядом, полным снисходительного сомнения.

 – Пошли уже в душ, скромное очарование уругвайского происхождения! А то ещё чего доброго все свои бесценные качества перечислять начнёшь.

– Пошли. Но учти, я ничего из твоих фантазий делать там не буду!

– Но это не помешает мне просто посмотреть!

Подкалывая и подталкивая друг друга, они выпутались из покрывала и слезли с тахты, и в какой-то момент Луис просто взял Эдинсона за руку, а тот сжал его руку в ответ, мимолётно улыбаясь лишь уголками губ. Потому что этого было достаточно, чтобы понимать самое главное: что они здесь и сейчас, рядом друг с другом, что за дверью собака, которая, скорее всего, боится сильных порывов ветра, что на кухне печёный картофель, который нужно сунуть в микроволновку, что жизнь никогда не останавливается и всегда умеет по-хорошему удивлять.


	2. Не предпочитаю

_I wonder if I'm the only one with a broken heart…_

Только мертвейшая тишина сопровождала их всю дорогу от раздевалки на "Энфилде" до зала прибытия в "Эль Прате". Как он добрался до дома, Серджио Бускетс почти не помнил. Было настолько погано, что Елена, уложив мальчишек, молча разлила последнюю бутылку подаренного Андресом вина по большим бокалам, а Серджио даже не возразил. Андрес… Андрес бы такого не допустил, он нашёл бы способ встряхнуть их, он нашёл бы, может, жёсткие, но очень правильные слова, если бы понадобилось, он бы об колено переломил эту их паршивую, не пойми откуда взявшуюся пассивность!.. И он с ним ещё не говорил… Господи!.. Он впервые в жизни, кажется, боялся говорить с Андресом, хотя с ним они преодолели и прожили столько всего разного...

Следующий день прошёл как в тумане: редкие звонки своим с нарочито-обеспокоенными "как ты?" и не менее фальшивыми "нормально", как будто автоматически выдаваемыми работавшей частью мозга. Но уже девятого числа нужно было встретиться лицом к лицу с жестокой реальностью во всей её красе: приехать на тренировку, послушать свист не поленившихся притащиться сюда специально для этого болельщиков, сказать хоть что-то прессе и в соцсетях. Лео почти весь день молчал, что было в его духе, только на этот раз молчание было уж слишком угнетающим, Жорди тоже не совсем пришёл в себя и, казалось, даже мяча сторонился, Марк-Андре общался исключительно с Яспером и немного с Клеманом, Жерар пытался хоть немного рулить всем этим бедламом, Луис готовился к артроскопии и не приехал… Только у Артуро с малышнёй получалось делать вид, что всё нормально, да и тренировка в конце концов их по-настоящему увлекла, всё-таки работа – лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца.

А вечером Серджио смотрел, как проигрывала свой второй полуфинал в Лиге Европы "Валенсия" – сильно, красочно, огрызаясь до последнего и окончательно срываясь уже после финального свистка в небольшую потасовку на бровке. Чёртовы левантийцы! А Дани психовал чуть ли не с середины матча, в какой-то момент Серджио даже испугался, как бы чего не случилось. Но случилось только поражение. Серджио ещё несколько минут посидел перед выключенным экраном, потом поднялся, на автомате отыскал бутылку уже не такого дорогого его сердцу вина, Елена проследила за его манипуляциями, но всё-таки ничего не сказала. Она знала, что алкоголь не поможет её любимому заснуть, если у него в голове по-прежнему прокручивается тот злосчастный матч, момент за моментом, тайм за таймом и так по кругу.   

Он плохо спал, не выспался, с тренировки вернулся довольно рано, не оставшись в Сьюдад Депортиво, и куда-то собрался, как он сказал –  "проветриться". Он рассеянно чмокнул по очереди Елену и сыновей, буркнув на прощание "Вернусь вечером!", хлопнул дверью и ввалился в такси, ещё не совсем осознавая, что именно он делает. Ещё хуже с пониманием у него стало, когда он оказался посреди роскошного номера в валенсийском курортном отеле – без телефона Даниэля. У него его не было. Конечно, узнать номер было не проблемой: один звонок Джери, пять минут ожидания в полнейшей тишине – и вот он уже светится на его дисплее. Серджио не любил телефоны, Боже, как же он не любил всё это! Но какое-то странное отчаяние помогло ему составить почти план: коротко, предельно ясно, без вопросов и – либо получится, либо… ну, он поспит здесь под отдалённый шум волн и крики чаек, а потом поедет домой.

– Дани, это Бускетс, я в Валенсии.

– Серх… да, то есть привет, то есть что…

– Я в Балнеарио. Если хочешь, приезжай.

Серджио сбросил вызов и только теперь позволил себе выдохнуть. Рука, ещё сжимавшая телефон, тряслась как у заклятого алкоголика, в горле пересохло, но он не знал, из-за чего именно, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот продерётся сквозь рёбра, и шлёпнется на пол, и только тогда, наверное, успокоится. Оставалось только ждать неизвестно чего и непонятно сколько.

Даниэль Парехо долго смотрел на замолчавший телефон, потом ещё столько же вглядывался в номер, оставшийся в контактах, он потыкал в кнопки, записывая его, и продолжил смотреть. Чего? Бускетс? Серхио, правда? Но что… Хочет пожаловаться на свою тяжёлую чемпионскую жизнь? Увидел по телеку его проигрыш и хочет пожалеть? Очень надо! В последний раз предельно близко они общались аж в молодёжке, которую Серхио покинул очень быстро, получив вызов во взрослую команду. Бускетс был одним из немногих каталонцев и прочих провинциалов, кто никогда, даже в споре до крика не позволял себе фразы типа "мадридский выкормыш" или ещё что похуже, чем не брезговали оперировать другие. Они почему-то сошлись: общностью взглядов на жизнь, нежеланием быть в центре внимания просто так, не имея на то причин, и огромной любовью к плеймейкерской позиции на поле. А в последний раз они ненадолго пересеклись здесь, в Валенсии, когда Данииэля вдруг вызвали в сборную. Да что может знать этот человек, чемпион мира и Европы, о тех ощущениях, когда в тридцать лет ты впервые надеваешь эту футболку?! Когда в ней ты выходишь на газона стадиона, ставшего самым родным? Когда ты за один тайм ощущаешь всё то, что этот человек получал годами, да почти целых десять лет, что у них может быть общего? И тем не менее перед собой Даниэль был честен: ему хотелось увидеть Серхио, хотелось, может, и поговорить, а может, и вспомнить какой он на ощупь, на вкус…

Он не придёт. Эту несложную мысль Серджио обдумывал последние полчаса, сидя на краешке дивана и таращась в пол. С чего ему приходить? В марте на сборах они даже поговорить толком не успели, и Серджио не снимал с себя вины: он побоялся. Побоялся, что Дани осудит его за то, что он подойдёт к нему сейчас, когда… Блин, но а как ещё?.. Серджио с отчаянием потёр не вовремя занывший затылок – кажется, вчерашняя бутылка давала о себе знать. Вчерашний матч на "Месталье" не испортил "летучим мышам" сезон, не испортил прекрасный сезон самому Дани, потому что именно сейчас его игру заметили тренеры сборной и наконец-то оценили по достоинству. Он и был самым достойным. Он шёл к этому очень долго и очень непросто, и та же "Месталья" далеко не всегда была к нему так благосклонна. Но сейчас капитанская повязка обязывала его выходить к журналистам и отвечать на их дебильные вопросы, писать в соцсетях и всячески подбадривать одноклубников и болельщиков, и о том, какой это неблагодарный труд, Серджио тоже знал не понаслышке. 

Он буквально подпрыгнул, когда в дверь резко и в то же время как будто нервно постучали. Даниэль, в потрясающе свежей рубашке и с явно ещё не высохшими волосами, ворвался в номер и снова довольно резко хлопнул дверью, оборачиваясь и смеривая Серджио недовольным взглядом.

– Ну вы, барселонские, вообще совсем!

– А я рад тебя видеть. Спасибо…

– И чего ты, блин, хочешь?

Даниэл прошёл мимо, осмотрел номер, распахнул двери на балкон и в комнату ворвался ритм прибрежного города – звуками, запахами, солёным ветром и слишком прямыми солнечными лучами. Серджио проводил его взглядом, чувствуя, что ему уже почему-то стало лучше.

– Я думал, просто… побыть вдвоём. Может, паэлью местную поесть, я вообще не ел со вчерашнего дня и вечером ещё, кажется, перебрал…

– О, да ты мне ещё и в похмелье достался? Охренеть, ну просто весь набор!

Даниэль покачал головой, но каким-то образом Серджио догадался, что он уже не злился, по крайней мере, не так сильно. К тому же он подошёл к телефону и сам заказал всё то, что должен был заказать Серджио ещё час назад. По молодости у обоих были трудности, связанные с алкоголем, сейчас всё в прошлом, они оба – остепенившиеся отцы семейств и капитаны своих команд, но жизнь иногда подкидывает такие штуки, из-за которых снова испытываешь беспокойство, только уже не за себя – за другого.

– И я хотел... Поговорить и о вашем проигрыше, пока ты не начал кричать.

Даниэль снова окинул его взглядом, полным сомнений и недоверия, потом обернулся и сел на диван, на самый краешек, как до этого Серджио, который, не выпуская Даниэля из виду, придвинул себе кресло к журнальному столику. Даниэль выжидающе молчал. Поговорить о проигрыше, правда? Как такое вообще возможно? Что ему может сказать сам Серхио Бускетс? Объяснить, что чем выше сейчас находится клуб, тем больнее оттуда валиться? Это он и без него уже усвоил! Что поражения "Барселоны" всегда неожиданны, потому что такие клубы должны выигрывать всегда, а такие команды, как "Валенсия" переносят эти проигрыши легче? Потому что на них просто надеются, а вдруг, а если, но на "Барселону" не надеются, от неё – требуют, всегда и непременно. Это он, что ли, должен понять? И поэтому сильнее посочувствовать? Серьёзно?.. Он не успел ничего из этого озвучить, в дверь постучали, и вскоре на столе оказалось огромное роскошное блюдо с паэльей, несколько закусок, свежий хлеб и сидр. Даниэль развернул столовые приборы и сам вложил вилку в руку Серджио.

– Ешь давай, преодоленец хренов!

Серджио тихо хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, он и правда очень проголодался, а вид и запахи были просто сногсшибательными.

– Что это?

– Маринованные овощи. Очень помогает в таких случаях, ешь.

Серджио недоверчиво ткнул вилкой в разноцветные кусочки, из понятного здесь были только оливки, против них он ничего не имел, а вот всё остальное не внушало доверия.

– Откуда такие познания, – поинтересовался он, пристально разглядывая кусочек маринованной спаржи на свету, прежде чем отправить его в рот.

– Одноклубник подсказал.

– Из какой-нибудь Южной Америки?

Парехо поднял голову от паэльи и довольно высокомерно фыркнул: "Барселона" с некоторых пор так географически ограничена, раньше такого не было, а теперь всем подавай только крутых бразильцев.

– Нет, из России. Дени Черышев.

– А…

То ли происхождение советчика повлияло, то ли Серджио уже правда решил делать всё то, что делается, но он слопал полмиски, и когда ему и правда стало получше, смог полноценно насладиться классической валенсийской паэльей с морепродуктами. Даниэль не столько ел, сколько наблюдал за ним, стараясь, впрочем, не быть слишком навязчивым. Он ощущал себя немного странно, как будто что-то такое уже было, но осталось каким-то… незавершённым. Может, это и правда его шанс – разрешить все сомнения и недоговорённости? Он бы не стал есть паэлью с кем попало. И Бускетс бы не стал…

– Потрясающе. Правда, очень вкусно.

Даниэль покивал, разглядывая его уже совершенно открыто и всё-таки наливая им по чуть-чуть сидра.

– Тебе бы выспаться. Выглядишь…

– Как ты. Как и тебе…

Даниэль поставил бокалы и посмотрел на Серджио пристальнее, хотя на самом деле у него всё расплывалось перед глазами, в голове мелькнуло только что-то вроде "да ну, блин, нахрен!", и через секунду он уже прижимал Серджио всем собой к спинке дивана, довольно грубо сминая его губы своими. А Серджио поддавался, пытался уловить его движения и ответить, и от этого безо всякого сидра напрочь сносило крышу. Еле оторвавшись, Даниэль пытался отдышаться и в то же время оставил руку на затылке Серджио, то и дело прихватывая его короткие волосы, ладони Серджио лежали на его коленях – просто лежали, но Даниэль уже чувствовал, что они готовы были вцепиться в него по малейшему, едва уловимому сигналу. Он усмехнулся, разглядывая его лицо откровенно и даже нагло, чего уж теперь было скромничать.

– За этим приехал?

– Я не рассчитывал. Но мечтать мне никто не запрещал.

– Ну, что, домечтался, значит.

– Я тебя не боюсь.

– Вот как?

Вместо ответа, Серджио потянулся за новым поцелуем, и в этот раз всё было обстоятельно, исследовательски долго и ещё более захватывающе. Его ладони уже давно переместились с коленей Даниэля под его рубашку и там проходились по рёбрам, задерживались на жёстком прессе, задевали соски и замирали посередине груди над самым сердцем. Потом Серджио крепко оплёл его своими длиннющими руками, уткнулся губами в его плечо и замер так, не желая больше ничего менять. Даниэль не торопил его, да он бы и вообще никуда не торопился – ему было неимоверно хорошо и так – если бы не проклятая физиология, которая явно требовала большего. Он ничуть не удивился, у него вставало на Серджио почти десять лет, слава богу, они пересекались слишком редко, чтобы это хоть чему-то могло помешать. Чуть-чуть удивился он, когда Серджио отстранился, не отцепляясь, впрочем, полностью, посмотрел прямо в глаза и молча, лишь движением подбородка указал на спальню, абсолютно ясно давая понять, что он не против. Даниэль не был уверен, что он изобразил улыбку, а не какой-то хищный оскал, но он смог подняться и осторожно потянуть Серджио на себя, двигаясь спиной вперёд, потому что его дрожащие руки уже вовсю пытались расстегнуть рубашку Серджио какого-то необыкновенного светло-лилового оттенка. И он очень старался оставить все пуговицы на местах, Серджио даже заметил и оценил это. Он только сдержанно фыркнул, но плюхнулся на кровать и как-то охуенно раскинул руки, самостоятельно снимая её, так, что Даниэль просто засмотрелся, потому что он хотел это запомнить, записать этот момент где-то отдельно в своей памяти. Он очнулся только тогда, когда почти голый Серджио уже свесился с кровати, сгребая под неё кроссовки и носки, и бросил на него преисполненный иронии взгляд. Даниэль торопливо и как попало разделся, вдохнул поглубже, как будто собирался нырять, ну, да, почти так и было, и опрокинул Серджио в подушки, попутно сбрасывая лишние на пол. Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы буквально притереться друг к другу, дать волю рукам и губам, сплестись в единое целое, перекатываясь по кровати в шутливой борьбе за право быть придавленным горячей бушующей массой. Серджио уже распробовал вкус его кожи и заново влюбился в запах его волос, которые были длиннее, чем у него, и за них было так удобно хвататься. Ему нравилось в Дани всё: кожа с ровным, настоящим южным загаром, и будто выгоревшие золотистые волосы на руках, и такая же дорожка волос от пупка до паха, широкие плечи, мощные ноги, красивые, кстати, для человека их профессии. И не то чтобы Серджио был ценителем мужских ног, но прямо сейчас, когда они были у него под руками, он мог бы сказать, что ему нравится держать их и закидывать себе на бедро, а то и повыше. И его завораживала почти такая же, как у него самого, татуировка Дани – арабские буквы на предплечье, только на правом, а не на левом, на левом у него была ещё одна, маленькая, но, видимо, очень важная. Он вообще давно подозревал, что у них могли быть общие пятисотлетние предки – слишком уж они были похожи внешне при том, что очень различались по характеру и темпераменту. Хотя сейчас темперамента хватало с обеих сторон, и Серджио не сдерживал Дани, а откровенно подставлялся под его, может, грубоватые и не слишком чувственные, но такие правильные сейчас ласки.   

Даниэль ни ему, ни себе ни в чём не отказывал. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что всё будет так просто, но постарался немного сдержаться и не накинуться, как голодный волк на овечку, хотя… Кто тут ещё был или прикидывался овечкой, нужно было бы разобраться, но – не хотелось. Хотелось как раз искусать до крови шею и плечи Серхио, до синяков постискивать предплечья и лодыжки, изласкать его рот до полупридушенных стонов… Хотелось вспомнить всё то, чего было так мало десять лет назад и так не хватало всё это время, и вело уже по-страшному, и последние сомнения сгорели в восхищённом взгляд Серджио, абсолютно не стеснявшегося своей реакции, взгляде снизу вверх – Даниэль заметил, пусть и не сразу поверил в то, что видел.

– Господи, какой… – Серджио невесомо провёл кончиками пальцев по его груди вниз, а Даниэлю показалось, что его кожа там просто сгорела. – А я же видел, тогда, в марте, здесь… Мне надо было, надо было тогда…

Даниэль буквально рухнул на него сверху, затыкая рот не самым нежным, но зато предельно откровенным поцелуем, которым он сумел выразить всё: и что он понимает, и что он не жалеет, и как он рад сейчас, и как ему нравится… всё. Всё, что он сейчас так неожиданно получает. Ему нравилось в Серхио всё: невероятно светлая – просто откуда у него такая – кожа, на которой следы оставались на раз, длиннющие руки и ноги, всё жилистое и костлявое, он почти не изменился с юности, только стал крепче и… ещё красивее. Будь у него силы и время, он бы, конечно, полюбовался всем этим, но у него было только желание и ещё большее желание, у него снова всё расплывалось перед глазами, дрожали и жадно сжимались руки, и он догадывался, что мог бы быть и поласковее. Впрочем, Серджио не возражал, обнимал его, гладил везде, где доставал, и ерошил волосы, пока Даниэль торопливыми поцелуями проходился по его груди и животу, спускаясь к паху, щекотно отфыркиваясь от его волос там и наконец обхватывая губами его член. Серджио откровенно ахнул и хрипло выдохнул, Даниэль довольно хмыкнул, придержал у основания рукой и, сам немного успокоившись, провёл языком снизу вверх. Кажется, он удивил его и теперь можно чуть-чуть погордиться собой. Он дождался, пока хватка в его волосах чуть ослабнет, устроился поудобнее, чтобы взять глубже, ему просто самому было интересно, на что он готов. Он чувствовал, что Серджио сдерживался, ему это даже польстило, ну, типа забота, хотя и так сложно было предположить эгоизм в барселонском человеке. Но он провёл ладонями по его бокам и бёдрам посильнее, погладил здесь и сжал, давая понять, что всё нормально, и пытаясь расслабить горло. Он быстро приноровился, потому что ему удивительно подходил размер Серхио, почти не ощутил ничего неприятного, а отпустив его, даже умудрился подразнить головку, обведя её языком. После чего он приподнялся, поласкал набухшие яички Серхио, скользнул пальцами ниже и прижался своим уже давно и болезненно стоявшим членом к его бедру. Он не знал, на что решиться, боялся обидеть, может, Серхио совсем не хочет, чтобы его подавляли чужим опытом и умениями, которых Даниэль действительно поднабрался… Как будто чувствовал, что может пригодиться, как будто готовился. Серджио услышал его колебания слишком ясно и снова так же охуенно раскинул и руки, и ноги, то есть разрешая всё. Вообще всё.

– О… вот как…

Даниэль снова замер, но ладонь оставил там, где она и была до этого – под мошонкой, погладил, поцеловал каждое согнутое колено Серджио, снова невольно отмечая, до чего же они устрашающе костлявые… Серджио откровенно и недовольно попытался пнуть его, Даниэль нервно хохотнул, но свободной рукой успел придержать его ногу, чем, вероятно, разозлил Серджио ещё больше.

– Да что ж ты так возишься-то, твою же мать!.. Ты забыл, что делать? Хочешь, чтоб я ещё попросил?!

– Боже, нет, о чём ты!.. Я… не… – Даниэль быстро опустился на кровать, прижимая Серджио собой к матрасу и пытаясь ухватить за подбородок. – Подожди, слышишь… Ох, горячие каталонские психи!..

– У тебя у самого член сейчас лопнет, что ты выкобениваешься!..

Серджио попытался направить руки Даниэля в нужном направлении и самого его тоже, но был в слишком невыгодной позиции.

– Подожди… Серхи… – Даниэль и не очень-то уворачивался от длинных и сильных рук, которые явно были готовы придушить его, но всё ещё пытался думать. – Стой, так нельзя, не… льзя… нет!

– Ой, да ладно! Смотрите все, какие мы теперь правильные и ответственные!

Но Даниэль не поддался на словесную провокацию, приподнялся над ним и потянулся к прикроватному столику. Да блядь, это ж лучший отель на побережье, должно же быть здесь хоть что-то – крем для рук, капля лавандового масла, что-нибудь! Чёрт, надо было искать в ванной, там наверняка было что-то нужное, но встать и оторваться от Серджио сейчас почему-то казалось ему ещё более кощунственным, чем трахнуть без всего. Но и Серджио тоже был не намерен упрощать им жизнь, он окинул взглядом открывшиеся ему перспективы и сделал самое очевидное: переместился пониже, приподнялся на локте, свободной рукой обхватил и погладил его член, а потом притянул головку к своим губам.

– Ох, бля!.. Серх!..

Даниэль едва успел покрепче ухватиться за край стола, потому что от неожиданности чуть не рухнул с кровати – в паху как будто взорвался фейерверк, когда его член оказался во рту Серхио, в горячем и влажном плену, в котором хотелось остаться навсегда. И ещё хотелось опустить сейчас голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на Серхио, но он понимал, что не выдерживает, что надо это прекратить, потому что иначе он ебанётся мордой в пол и уборка номера обойдётся втридорога – кровь отмывается плохо…

– Милый… хватит… – и как же плевать ему было, насколько жалко, наверное, сейчас звучал его голос. – Серхио, всё, перестань, я не…

– М-м?

– Пожалуйста…

Серджио сжалился и не очень охотно, но всё же выпустил его член изо рта, ещё раз провёл ладонью по всей длине и подтянулся обратно на подушки. Даниэль откровенно застонал, оттолкнулся от края опасно качнувшегося столика и рухнул рядом с ним, чуть не ломая себе руку. Серджио попытался воспользоваться этим и потянуть его на себя в надежде, что примитивные инстинкты всё же возьмут своё, но Даниэль не поддался, перехватил его руку и упрямо вжался в матрас, отстраняясь.  

 – Стой, нет, Серх… Без всего и без резинки будет плохо, я не буду…

Серджио с удивлением приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и убедиться, что он не шутит. Дани не шутил: болезненно сведённые брови, серьёзный взгляд, чуть дрожащие, да, он заметил, губы… Нет, ну надо же!

– Да не бойся ты, не думаю, что смогу залететь! Ну, а если и да, алименты просить точно не буду.

Охуевшее выражение лица Дани доставило ему почти такое же удовольствие, как и минет. Даниэль неверяще качнул головой, с почти неслышным стоном упал на него, утыкаясь губами прямо в ухо.

– В следующий раз бери, блядь, номер для новобрачных, блядь!

Серджио серьёзно покивал и с нажимом провёл ладонями по его спине, чувствуя, как внутри всё вибрирует от предельно накрученного ожидания, а Даниэль успел подумать, что от его спины, наверное, ничего не останется.

– Хорошо. В следующий раз.

Но сейчас у них был только "нынешний" раз, до следующего ещё нужно было как-то дожить, но упускать вот этот момент совершенно не хотелось. Даниэль выдохнул, коротко поцеловал Серджио в висок и поднялся. Ладно, он псих, они оба психи, иначе чего они тут так дружно собрались, он сдвинулся ниже, попутно раскидывая колени Серджио в разные стороны, впрочем, тот и сам знал, как надо. Он поправил себе подушку и уже не отводил тёмного и жадного взгляда, пристально отслеживая, как Дани размазывает по члену выступившую смазку, качает головой, сплёвывает, хотя именно в этот момент во рту пересохло, закидывает его бёдра на свои колени и делает одно движение, которое заставляет Серджио скрипнуть зубами и, выламывая себе руки, ухватиться за изголовье. Даниэлю было не лучше. Виски и загривок сразу взмокли, дыхания не хватало, и совсем плохо стало, когда Серджио всё-таки закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и прикусил себе губу – неосознанно и очень сильно. Тоненькая ярко-красная струйка крови скользнула по острому подбородку и не то что не остановила Даниэля, а наоборот, стала мощнейшим катализатором. Он больше не думал, обхватил бедро Серджио покрепче, посильнее упёрся ладонью над его плечом и просто очень медленно, но больше не останавливаясь, вошёл до упора. Было слишком туго, невозможно ничего сделать, его бокам, в которые теперь со всей силы вцепился Серджио, было очень больно, но его это не волновало. Он как будто всем собой, внутри себя ощущал каждый удар сердца Серджио, их было так много или так мало, что он не смог, просто побоялся их сосчитать. И он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Серджио открыл глаза, тёмные, как самая тёмная ночь на земле, и чуть ощерился, и чуть-чуть расслабился.

– Ты уснул, что ли, шевелиться будешь?!

Губы Даниэля дёрнулись в подобии улыбки – язвит, значит, нормально всё.

– Ну, не зна-аю, мне и так хорошо…

– Вот скотина...

Даниэль ничуть не обиделся, уже откровенно ухмыльнулся, немного ослабил хватку и подался назад, с сожалением понимая, что сейчас Серхио снова закроет глаза и он не увидит, как в них мелькают падающие звёзды, ну, ладно, может, хоть услышит… Он не спрашивал у него разрешения, он и не должен был, он вообще получил его десять лет назад, но так ни разу им и не воспользовался. Три ещё осторожных толчка на пробу – и всё, накрыло так же, как во времена давно ушедшей юности, как вроде бы уже не должно, но было. Тот же умопомрачительный контраст между внешней жёсткостью и даже прохладностью Серхио и тем, каким податливым и огненным было всё внутри, те же лишь изредка слишком громкие выдохи и редкий срыв на изо всех сил приглушаемый стон… Почему он сдерживается? Стесняется? Не доверяет ему? Он недостаточно хорош?.. Но все идиотские вопросы окончательно смело волной зашкаливших ощущений, когда Серхио сильнее притянул его к себе, заставляя почти упасть и придавить его, и если боль от вцепившихся в него рук Серхио сначала слегка отрезвила, то ясное и ласковое "Дани…" снова свело с ума, уже окончательно. И вот теперь его самого точно больше ничего не сдерживало, наверное, он был даже груб, наверное, эгоистичен, но он чувствовал – по всё сильнее впивающимся в него пальцам, по глухому, но всё более явственному стону и болезненному укусу в местечко между плечевым суставом и шеей – всё он делает правильно.

Серджио не пытался расслабиться или отвлечься, он был абсолютно уверен, что Дани не сделает ему плохо. Да, он ощутил солоноватый привкус собственной крови на губах, но в этом точно не было вины Дани. Он понимал, что прошло много времени с тех пор, когда они в последний раз испытывали друг друга на прочность, но он знал, видел, что с тех пор Дани стал только лучше, конечно, не для него и не ради него, но он может хотя бы ненадолго приблизиться к нему такому. Ему понравилось, что сначала он так осторожничал, то есть всё-таки думал и заботился, ему понравилось, когда он перестал осторожничать и стал трахать его так, как будто делал это всю жизнь. Под ним было почти невозможно пошевелиться, от его жара было невозможно дышать, но силы на то, чтобы притянуть его ещё ближе к себе, у Серджио всё-таки нашлись. Кажется, он укусил его – в тот момент, когда Дани сделал ему чуть больнее, наклоняясь совсем близко, почти придавливая его собой, но Дани не обиделся, а только замер на секунду, проводя ладонью по его волосам. 

Даниэль не хотел выходить из него, не только сейчас, а вообще никогда, но остатками разобранных мозгов понимал, что не стоит совсем уж наглеть, поэтому кончил от пары движений своих сомкнутых вокруг ствола пальцев и от ладони Серджио чуть пониже. Он по-прежнему нависал над ним, плохо соображал, но видел, что Серджио улыбался, поглаживая его бедро, размазывая его сперму и этой же рукой обхватывая собственный член. Несколько мгновений Даниэль просто заворожённо наблюдал за этим, но дольше не выдержал, обхватил сверху, почти оттолкнул его ладонь, провёл сильнее и резче, потому что мог и очень хотел – чтобы от его руки, чтобы в его руку. Наверное, сейчас Серджио звучал откровеннее, чем когда-либо в его жизни, когда он изъяснялся словами, наверное, сейчас всё упорство, упрямство, вся железность и несгибаемость Серджио Бускетса рассыпались в прах ко всем чертям, и за то, что он такое допустил, Даниэль любил бы его ещё сильнее, если бы мог. Теперь он очень хотел целовать его, знал, что Серхио будет больно из-за прокушенной губы, но он всё равно сделал это, а Серхио ответил так искренне, что больно стало самому Дани. Он лёг рядом, едва касаясь его плеча, пребывая в прострации и невесомости, безуспешно пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение и такую же круговерть обрывочных мыслей, и его удерживало здесь, на земле, твёрдое и словно жгущее, прикипевшее к его плечу плечо.

– Что чувствуешь?

– Жизнь.

Даниэль перевалился на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него, но лучше бы не: бледный и практически измождённый Серхио, всё ещё чуть дрожащие ресницы, приоткрытые и припухшие губы… Боже, это он так по нему проехался… И всё равно красивый какой-то странной и неповторимой красотой, если к мужчинам вообще такое применимо. Да херова ж Белоснежка с кожей, белой, как снег, с волосами, чёрными, как жжёное дерево!.. Вот же хрень… И он не сможет забыть его такого, но он не сможет и хоть когда-нибудь воспользоваться этим воспоминанием. Ну, разве что только обдрочиться в душевой, но это он и так мог сделать с любым из его немногочисленных воспоминаний о Серджио.

 

– Погода поменялась, – Серджио наконец-то тоже повернулся к нему, и его взгляд был абсолютно прямым и ясным. – Наверное, будет гроза…

– Нет, – Даниэль не удержался и снова потянул руку к его лицу, но в самый последний момент лишь слегка коснулся его щеки. – Она пройдёт западнее, где-то над Мадридом.

– А, ну ладно. Ты не принесёшь воды?

Даниэль кивнул, медленно убрал руку, неторопливо слез с кровати, прекрасно понимая, что Серджио не просто так его выпроваживает: ему нужно немного времени наедине с самим собой, он понимал, не осуждал, но просто…

Серджио проводил его взглядом, сделал глубокий вдох, концентрируясь на цели: слезть с кровати, добрести до ванной комнаты, добрести обратно до кровати. Целиком и полностью последствия его любовного приключения ощутятся часов через несколько, но его волновало совсем не это. Ему нужно было собраться с мыслями и убедить Дани в том, что он не просто им воспользовался, что это не… не разовая акция, что он больше не боится… Только вот последнее было неправдой: отношения на расстоянии всегда казались Серджио невозможными, глупыми, не ведущими ни к чему, кроме боли и разочарования, и когда он смотрел на некоторых своих, он… пугался. Точно, он был так напуган, что предпочёл даже не пытаться, но сейчас бумеранг вернулся, и не признать это было бы уж совсем идиотизмом.

Даниэль вернулся в спальню с бутылкой холодной воды, бросил её на кровать, подошёл к двери ванной комнаты, но тут же отошёл, снова подошёл, коротко и вполголоса выругался и в конце концов просто сел на кровать и стал ждать, глядя на дверь. Он подумал, что он идиот, но это же и так было понятно, ему даже показалось, что Серджио усмехнулся, выйдя из ванной и обнаружив его в таком состоянии. Полотенце на его слишком узких бёдрах по-странному одновременно успокаивало и волновало, Даниэль протянул ему воду, Серджио улыбнулся и устроился на кровати, вытягивая свои худые ноги поверх одеяла, конечно, Даниэль сразу же развернулся к нему и устроился рядом. 

– Так скажи, а если бы мы вчера выиграли… ты… тебя сейчас бы здесь не было?

Серджио отрицательно покачал головой, не сводя глаз с лица Даниэля.

– Я бы прилетел ещё утром. Ну, или ночью, и тогда ты бы мне достался похмельный и мало ли как бы всё обернулось!

– Ещё чего!

У Даниэля сорвался голос, но, на его счастье, Серджио сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

– Что, не достался бы? – Серджио до того кинематографично вскинул брови, что Даниэль опять засмотрелся. – Так у тебя другие планы были?

– Боже, нет! Я в растерянности, потому что, оказывается, у нас ещё и варианты были!

Серджио опасно прищурился, но не выдержал и усмехнулся.

– Просто сегодня я немного устал.

Даниэль примиряющее хмыкнул, провёл ладонью по его щеке, запустил пальцы в волосы, потрогал мочку уха.

– Серьги ты больше не носишь?

– Как и ты не носишь длинные волосы.

– Серхио, – Даниэль ещё колебался, но ведь он уже решил всё для себя, осталось всего ничего: узнать что-то у Серджио. – Я всё ещё немного не в себе… Блядь, ну, я просто… я правда думал, что вы, барселонские, все буквально приписаны друг к другу и…

– С чего ты… Откуда вообще… – спорить сейчас Серджио, конечно, было лень, но возмущение пересиливало. – Что за хрень. Я, например, сам по себе и ничей.

– Это потому что ты футбол предпочитаешь сексу*? И как только у тебя дети-то получились?

У Даниэля явно остались силы на подколы, но делал он это с таким невинным выражением лица, что разозлиться всерьёз Серджио так и не смог. Да и с чего бы ему было злиться, если он получил всё, что хотел, гораздо больше, чем хотел и мечтал.

– Нет, не предпочитаю. Это вообще было выдрано из контекста! И это потому что чтобы "приписаться" друг к другу, надо сначала найти такого… Такого. И вообще-то, это большая редкость и удача. И не так уж много у нас примеров…

Серджио вдруг осёкся и нахмурился, Даниэль придвинулся ещё ближе и ласково провёл ладонью по его виску и щеке, большим пальцем коснулся губ и там задержался.

– Прости, я не хотел…

– Да нет, это я просто… вспомнил…

– Всё равно прости. Ты ведь знаешь, иногда мой язык действует в отрыве от меня. Значит, ты не искал?

– Не чувствовал необходимости, – Серджио закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку, довольно подставляя подбородок и шею под ласкающие пальцы. – Мне понравилось тогда с тобой, и я не искал замену.

– А сейчас… чувствуешь необходимость?

– Да. Возможно, по прошествии этих лет я просто стал сентиментальнее.

Даниэль не сразу отметил, что фразы Серджио разбились на обрывки, но только когда они нагнали друг друга и заново столкнулись друг с другом в его мозгу, образуя целое, до него стало доходить, что именно он только что услышал. Он перестал гладить губы и подбородок Серджио, медленно убрал руку и медленно сполз с кровати. Серджио, всё ещё не открывая глаз, вздохнул и поворочался, пытаясь понять, почему приятное закончилось. Даниэль отступил к дверям, наткнулся спиной на откос, развернулся и чуть ли не бегом бросился в гостиную, где резко остановился и опустился на колени рядом с диваном, уперевшись в него локтями и пытаясь восстановить нормальное дыхание. То есть всё это время, что он "экспериментировал" и "набирался опыта", Серхио просто… ждал?! Но не его же! Это не из-за него, ничего такого, ведь это было просто… Просто… Что? Тряхнув головой, словно надеясь, что так в ней само всё встанет на свои места, Даниэль поднялся, упёрся взглядом в столик с едой, собрал на одну тарелку сыр, хлеб и фрукты, прихватил бутылку с сидром и вернулся в спальню. Серджио встретил его чуть недоумевающим взглядом, но ничего не сказал, Даниэль плюхнулся на кровать и протянул ему сидр, Серджио, может, немного удивился, но бутылку взял. Он даже не заикнулся насчёт бокалов, не обозвал Дани бескультурным неандертальцем, просто молча сделал глоток и вернул бутылку ему. Почти не разговаривая, они прикончили импровизированные бутерброды и сидр, Серджио вытер руки полотенцем, поправил подушку и приподнял край одеяла, вопросительно глядя на Даниэля, который как-то замешкался, снова вызвав у Серджио тот самый, чуть насмешливый взгляд. Но всё же он подполз ближе, вытягиваясь рядом и утыкаясь губами в его плечо. Господи, да чтобы заново понять всё, что случилось тогда, сейчас и может, вдруг, когда-то ещё случится, ему нужно всё время на свете! Но его не было и неоткуда было взять. Всё, что он мог сделать сейчас – это покрепче прижаться к Серджио и потереться щекой о его колючий из-за двухдневной щетины подбородок. Между прочим, он для него аж побрился, может, и не очень хорошо, но всё же… Но это всё, господи, да нет ничто…

– Серх… – он должен был, должен посмотреть ему в глаза и спросить прямо, теперь Даниэль считал себя просто обязанным, хотя сам Серджио вряд ли так думал. – А после кубка… Если вдруг… Если вообще…

Да, это было больно, но не больнее, чем анальный секс без подготовки. Они оба прекрасно понимали, как хочется "Валенсии" этот кубок – примерно так же, как "Барселоне" хотелось совсем другой. "Валенсия" могла бы, у неё оставались силы и важная причина – столетний юбилей клуба, а ещё огромное желание выиграть трофей, а ещё вдохновение от в целом прерасного сезона,  а ещё… А у "Барселоны" сейчас не было ничего.

– Я совсем не против. Вне зависимости от.

– Я… я приглашаю тебя на свидание?

Даниэлю снова было плевать, насколько восторженным идиотом он сейчас выглядел и как глупо прозвучал вопрос, но Серхио только тихо фыркнул и поудобнее устроился на подушке.

– Ну, если это можно так назвать…

Вот теперь Даниэль точно сиял, как начищенная золотая монета, и Серджио с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, когда он снова полез целоваться.

– Проводить тебя в аэропорт?

– Нет, ты что. Тогда я не смогу улететь.

– Ладно, тогда… Ты проводишь меня?

Серджио потёрся щекой о подушку в знак согласия, Дани снова прильнул к его плечу, рассчитывая на пару минут спокойной нежности. Но Серджио сразу же сомкнул руки крепче и зарылся лицом в его волосы: его нежность не была тихой и спокойной, она была обрушивающейся и одновременно требовательной, и Даниэль понимал, что по-другому не будет. Да он и не хотел по-другому. Они выставили будильник в телефоне, который должен был зазвонить через десять, двадцать пять и тридцать минут, и дважды Серджио успевал выключить его за секунду до сигнала, но в последний раз прослушал до конца и даже немного заново.

– Всё, давай уходи, мне ещё собираться!

– Вот это мило! – Даниэль куснул его за мочку, поцеловал в скулу и всё же начал выпутываться из простыни. – А можно было быть чуточку понежнее, я, что ли, не заслужил?

Серджио лишь молча ущипнул его за ягодицу, а когда Даниэль обернулся, он понял, что "не можно" – иначе они оба останутся здесь навсегда. Серджио лежал, закинув одну руку за голову, и выглядел спокойным, но та рука, которой он ущипнул Дани, лежала поверх простыни и стягивала её в один большой комок. Даниэль сглотнул, быстро погладил её и стал собирать так и провалявшуюся на полу всё это время одежду. Из ванной он практически вылетел – ему показалось, что он провёл там непростительно много времени, хотя на самом деле Серджио едва успел одеться. Целовать его Даниэль не решился, он снова не знал, как вести себя рядом с этим человеком. И пока он стоял столбом посреди гостиной, пытаясь додумать мысль о том, где Бускетс – аристократ от футбола, родившийся в правильной, футбольной семье, в правильном месте и выросший в настоящей футбольной академии, и где он – плоть от плоти дворового, уличного футбола – Серджио сам подошёл и обнял его со спины. И теперь Даниэль понял, почему Серджио не разрешил его провожать: его объятие ощущалось как каменное или стальное, его губы у его виска сожгли кожу и опалили волосы, хотелось рухнуть к его ногам, обхватить их и никуда его не отпускать… Гроза не обошла его стороной: его оглушило громом, ударило молнией и затопило дождём… Так было бы, если бы не Серджио, который снова удерживал его здесь.

– Я тебе очень благодарен, не только за сегодня, а вообще.

Даниэль положил ладони на его руки, прижимая крепче и стараясь не думать, какое, блядь, нахрен, "вообще" – откуда, о чём он!..

– В следующий раз, пожалуйста, не напивайся без меня и не забудь – номер для новобрачных!

Серджио тихо усмехнулся, аккуратно разжал и опустил руки и легонько подтолкнул его в спину.

– Дани! – Серджио окликнул его, аккурат когда тот уже положил ладонь на дверную ручку, но всё же обернулся. – Может, запишешь и мой адрес? Вдруг будешь проездом в Барселоне?

Даниэль улыбнулся. Значит, Серхио всё-таки давал ему, им обоим шанс. Это было круто.

– Необязательно! Если я вдруг захочу сделать тебе сюрприз, мне кажется, я знаю, кому нужно позвонить!

Тем более они всё равно увидятся в Севилье и Серхио – пообещал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *это известная фраза Серджио о том, что "футбол лучше, чем секс, потому что длится дольше", которую он где-то ляпнул, а наш любимый Омар Момани, конечно, сразу нарисовал картинку :)


End file.
